puer_magi_shirogane_magicafandomcom-20200215-history
Shirogane Hoshi
Overview Shirogane Hoshi is the main character of Shiro Magica. He is the main protagonist of the Shiro Magica and is one of the 14 Saints of Light. Appearance He has silver hair that two long bangs reaching to his shoulders and is long. It is normally in tied in a ponytail that reaches to his upper back. In normal form, he rears either the Kazamino Middle School uniform or just casual clothes. Personality He is mostly kind and encouraging to others. He takes risks when he needs to and has been good friends with the Saints of Light. Even when Hakai yells at him, he treats him as if they were on equal levels. He is often reckless and gets himself in situations that don't exactly favor him. Before he was a Magical Boy, he was often confused after seeing Warlocks and Magical Boys for the first time and even the dreams involving the city's destruction kept making him feel worried. After becoming a Magical Boy, he gained a righteous heart and a sense of justice and the desire to bring peace and hope to the world by defeating Warlocks. Abilities Wish Magic Shirogane's Wish gave him the power to imbue his body with a boost in strength by creating a magical star that he can absorb into his body. Each star has a 5% boost in strength. The stars can add onto each other to become bigger and give him more powerful. However, there is a drawback to this, using more strength than his body can handle could damage his body, so using a 100% power boost is a high level risk that could destroy his body. He found out that he could decide on rather to absorb or not absorb. With this in mind, he began to improvise his fighting styles and gave them improvements. Weapons He uses Star Gauntlets, gauntlets that have star shaped insignias on them and holes in which it is possible for him to fire air bullets using his star power that increases his physical strength so much that it can pressurize air and shoot it out in a direction. He also uses Star Greaves for kicking attacks with soles that can shoot air blasts out. Fighting Styles Star Smash Style Shirogane's regular fighting style in which he uses for close quarters combat. His punches and kicks are powered up by the number of stars he absorbs and makes use of it. It works for mid range as air blasts can be fired off. However, he can't quite use it for long range as the blasts will either miss or will not hit accurately. Star Comet Style After seeing flaws within his Star Smash Style and saw how he could use the stars he creates with his magic aside from power increments, he upgraded to Star Comet, a fighting style that would allow him to create a star and then punch it with any increment of power in his body. This causes the star to change into a comet and speeds off in the direction in which he punched it. He could also mix stars together, increasing the power of the comet, however, the more power means less control over the comet, making long range attacks possible, but also hazardous. It can also be used for close quarters combat to strengthen the impact of his attacks. Special Moves Star Straight Smash: A straight punch with his Star Power. It is powerful enough to bust a wall down. Star Lunging Smash: He lunges at his foe and hits them with a punch. Star Stomp Smash: He unleashes a powerful dropkick. Star Meteor Smash: He jumps up in the air and punches them down to the ground with a powerful punch. Star Gatling Smash: He unleashes a barrage of punches and ends it with a powerful punch. Star Rifle Smash: He punches straight with added force. Star Pistol Smash: He flicks his fingers, firing an air bullet out one of the holes in the Gauntlets. Star Axe Smash: An axe kick filled with Star Power. Star Roundhouse Smash: A roundhouse kick. Star Spiral Smash: He twists his punch to make a spiral occur. Star Rising Smash: He delivers a mean uppercut. He can use this to set up for Star Rising Meteor Smash. Finishing Attacks Super Star Smash: He brings 100% of his power to bear in his right arm and unleashes all that power in a single punch. Super Star Rising Meteor Smash: The Super Star variant of Rising Meteor. Star Comet StarBreak Smash: He jumps into the air as stars surround his opponent. The stars then converge at a single point. Shirogane makes a star to jump off of and comes in with a kick. The kick hits the star, turning it into a comet and both Shirogane and the comet slam into the opponent. After impact, he can either jump off or push through. History Background He was initially born in Mitakihara City before his parents moved to Kazamino City. His mother stayed home to raise him while his father works at the office to help raise money for his family. Eventually, he had a little sister called Kasumi. Pre-Magical Boy Before he became a Magical Boy, he had a dream in which he saw the city engulfed in a sea of flames, only to find Grigori, the one possibly behind the city's destruction, and was possibly killed by him. He woke up and tried to make sense of the dream, only to conclude that it was just a dream and nothing more. He left for school and walked down to school with his best friend Atsuro Sakamoto. Upon coming to class, the teacher of their class, Mizuki Fujikawa, introduced a new transfer student by the name of Jikan Ryoko. Upon meeting Jikan, Shirogane felt creeped out by Jikan looking at him. They got to know each other later on. Throughout the rest of the day, Jikan amazed Shirogane with his performance in every subject. After coming to the roof, Jikan asked Shirogane if he had seen a dream of a city in flames. Shirogane began to realize that the dream and what Jikan asked of were similar. Jikan dropped the conversation and requested that Shirogane leave with him. But before they could leave, they were attacked by the Warlock Jack the Ripper. After seeing Jikan turn into a magical boy to fight against Jack and his familiars, another Magical boy came to their rescue. Unknowingly, it was Taka Issekigan, leader of the 14 Saints of Light. After being saved by the two boys, Shirogane demanded to know what was going on, only for Jikan to tell him that he musnt get involved in what Jikan was doing. Jikan warns him that those who were doing what Jikan was doing lost their lives before or were subjected to a much more horrible fate than death.Shirogane, confused and angered by all of this, went home and pondered. That's when he met Sanbey.The Incubator, upon Shirogane's request, revealed to him what was going on. He heard all about the Warlocks like Jack and was told that Sanbey had a role in affecting the history of mankind through figures like Robin Hood and Ieyasu Tokugawa along with Spartacus, King Arthur, Gilgamesh, and many more. He then heard about Magical Boys and a basic summary of what a Magical Boy was essentially. He heard about Grigori and began to connect the dots. The dream he had was a premonition, a premonition in which the city would be burned to the ground by Grigori. Sanbey revealed that Grigori was the God of Destruction, created by the Hiroshima Bomb in August 6, 1945 by the end of World War 2, creating a monster that was the first to have great amounts of power by sucking in everything that was around it at the time, flesh, bone, grief, agony, despair, and many other factors adding to his ascension. It was revealed to him that a Magical Boy by the name of Chihiro slain Grigori, but at the cost of not only the lives of his compatriots, but also his life as well. After hearing so much from Sanbey, Shirogane realized just how much danger everything and everyone was in if nothing was done about the situation that fate has now dealt him, including the possible resurrection of Grigori. Kasumi ran into his room as a lightning storm hit the city. He cuddled her into bed and rested. The very next day, Shirogane learned much from Sanbey about being a Magical Boy and understood that upon making the contract with him, there was no turning back and he would have to be ready to fight many foes. Atsuro soon got dragged into this mess along with him when he spots Sanbey. Shirogane explained everything to Atsuro and he soon got onto the Magical Boy business as well. The two go see Taka Issekigan, who at first, acts like he hasn't known them before and then drops the act. Taka and Sanbey explained just all there is about being a Magical Boy, and upon hearing the risks involved, the boys seemed a bit worried, but weren't going to back down. Becoming a Magical Boy The two boys go out with Taka and Jikan to see them hunt down a Warlock in Oni Street, a dangerous part of the city. The boys enter the labyrinth and made their way up to the Warlock. Upon meeting the Warlock known as Alfred, the boys were attacked by him. Taka and Jikan pushed the Warlock back, only for it to attack them and lead them elsewhere. Shirogane soon made his wish and formed a contract with Sanbey. After coming to their rescue, Shirogane defeats Alfred and is now a certified Magical Boy. The 14 Saints of Light He went out hunting with Taka and Jikan so he could get the hang of it. When he heard from Sanbey about Atsuro going at a Warlock alone, he rushed off with the other two. Upon seeing Rasputin, the Warlock who had kidnapped K1, a girl Atsuro met and quickly got along with, he pummels the Warlock. He and Atsuro were soon inducted into the 14 Saints of Light, a group of Magical Boys Sanbey gathered. Most of the team liked the two recruits, but Hakai Bakanetsu, one of the strongest saints, did not take Shirogane very friendly and warned him to stay out of his way and cared little about Atsuro. After recently hunting down a Warlock by the name of Mixcoatl, he saw Hakai to be just as strong as Ishi, the medic of the 14 Saints told him. Training Shirogane had to train like the others and was put in a dimension inside a container in which he had only 2 months inside it since the time dilation on the container was set for 1 month for every day. He was given a collar that would strangle him if he showed any hesitation or fear. Not only that, the dimension was bizarre itself. It fluctuated in temperature and the gravity was amped up so it would force Shirogane to train under heavy pulls of gravity. He spent a month climbing the tower, improving himself, and doing things that an ordinary man would die trying to do. Eventually, he succeeded in his training, only to find that Sanbey had known another Incubator who was obviously not a friend. He was challenged indirectly to face against one of Kirabeys' Dark Magi. Light and Dark Magi He met Seto, one of Kirabeys' Dark Magi, at a park where Kirabey told him to go. He saw the a soul gem with a black casing on it and was quick to understand that this was not an ordinary battle. The two transformed and soon fought. Shirogane was at a disadvantage, seeing as how Seto used the power within the mask he was wearing to negate all the damage he had taken. Seto soon used his abilities in controlling nothingness to get the upper hand at Shirogane. Shirogane had the idea of attacking Seto much faster than Seto could negate the damage and saw that Seto could only negate damage for every instance, but not in between instances. The battle technically won in Seto's favor as Shirogane was now at his mercy, but Jikan appeared and defeated the Dark Magi with his skills and Time-Skip powers. Soon, they run into Gotoku, who manages to put quite a lot of damage on Jikan, forcing the two boys to retreat after Jikan momentarily stunned him with a time cage.Category:Magical Boy Category:Male Category:14 Saints of Light Category:Characters